fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Laurent/Awakening Quotes
Event Tiles *"My word—a misplaced item? Does no one adequately secure their belongings?" (item) *"I've been organizing our weapons by name and make. Our old system was a farce!" (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. Thanks to my mother's guidance, it went perfectly." (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking - Normal *"You seem to be in excellent spirits. Did you discover a book to your liking?" (happy) *"I've heard a theory that verbalizing dreams makes them come true. Care to test it?" (dreams) *"Would you like to team up during the next battle? Our odds would greatly improve." (team up) *"How exactly do you spend your free time?" (free time) Replying - Normal *"I pass the hours by reading the books of this era - a whole library I had thought lost." (free time) *"No. For once our shelves are all organized! I am most grateful." (happy) *"I dream of becoming a true scholar - one who can sort the truth from the legends." (dreams) *"Indeed, that sounds like a fine idea. It would no doubt boost morale all around." (team up) Asking - Miriel *"Mother, would you mind training together? I could never beat you in the future." (train) *"Mother, you’ve been burning through your possessions. Can I help pay for a restock?" (gift) *"Mother, you dropped this. Are you ill?! You never drop things!" (concern) *"Mother, how did you spend your days before we met?" (story) Replying - Miriel *"Planning to unload your extra tomes on your only son? ...Very efficient! I approve." (train) *"Thank you. Perhaps you could start by reimbursing me for my time-travel expenses." (gift) *"You're...worried about me? ...Who are you, and what have you done with my mother?" (concern) *"I spent my time trying to find you. You were such a perfectionist, you somehow managed to die without leaving a corpse. So I clung to the silly hope that maybe you had not died at all. For all I know, my "time travel" was all some ruse of yours. ...I wouldn't put it past you." (story) Asking - Father *"Father, fight me! I have lots of pent up frustra... A lot of new spells to show you!" (train) *"Is there anything you need, Father? I know of no other way to be a good son to you." (gift) *"Father, has your hairline receded? I'm quite concerned...for both of us." (concern) *"Father, tell me about your life before we met." (story) Replying - Father *"Really? Very well. You'll need the training. Mother ALWAYS won when you two fought." (train) *"Thank you, but I’m perfectly fine. You should look after yourself." (concern) *"You’re offering to buy me something? ...How much gold is in your possession?" (gift) *"The future? Hmm...very well. How about we start with a warning? You should endeavor to put things back where you found them! The arguments your sloppiness started with Mother - we almost needed counseling! ...There, that was a nice, healthy talk. Now we can be a normal family." (story) Asking - Married *"I... I love you, (name). I feel it important that you know." (love) *"Look at me, (name). ...Ah, you are truly are a beauty to behold." (compliment) *"(name), swear you won't get killed. I die myself at the very thought!" (promise) *"(name), your satchel is stuffed to the brim. What have you got in there?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Oh?! Well, I love you, too - if we're spelling out our feelings, that is." (love) *"Thank you! But needless to say, I see you as the finer specimen." (compliment) *"You worry too much, that's why I love you. I promise to avoid what perils I can." (promise) *"It's a hair ornament. Just walking into the shop took courage, but... I hope you like it." (gift) Asking - Child *"Could you tell me anything more about your future, Morgan?" (story) *"Morgan, you have a dull look about you today. Is everything all right?" (concern) *"Morgan, do you lack for anything? Any son of mine should be aware of his provisions." (gift) *"Morgan, you are exceptionally organized. Shall we have a battle of tidiness?" (train) Replying - Child *"Well, I am more interested in whether or not we even exist on the same time axis. The marriage between your mother and I changed the future - created a NEW future. Which means... Which means... I should lie down for a bit. My head hurts." (story) *"Are you certain? I feel the same as always. Perhaps it's a trick of the light." (concern) *"Might I inquire about your budget first? My needs tend to run into quintuple digits." (gift) *"A splendid idea. If I use all these spare tomes on you, I won't have to sort them!" (train) Level Up *"A logical consequence of tireless diligence." (6+ stats up) *"It seems I've reaped unexpected gains." (4-5 stats up) *"A fair result." (2-3 stats up) *"My sincerest apologies. I'll strive to improve." (0-1 stat up) *"By my analysis, I've hit my theoretic potential." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Truly, these seals hold wondrous power..." Armory *"I'll be satisfied if it meets my basic requirements." (buying) *"If you don't need it, there's no point hanging on to it." (selling) *"I'm amazed what they can do with old gear nowadays." (forging) Barracks Alone *"So strange, to experience a world where hope has not been snuffed out." (misc) *"What a remarkable day I'm having. If only I always felt this formidable!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Robin. Here to rest your bones a spell?" (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Resting for a spell?" (midday) *"Evening, Robin. Here to relax for the night?" (evening) *"Robin, instead of resting here, why not just go to sleep?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. Are you an early riser?" (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Tell me about our plans for the day." (midday) *"Hello, Robin. Another day nears its close." (evening) *"Hello, Robin. Might I advise getting some sleep?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin. May you enjoy it fully." (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Good morning, Father. Here to rest your bones a spell?" (morning) *"Hello, Father. Resting for a spell?" (midday) *"Good evening, Father. Here to relax for the night?" (evening) *"Father, instead of resting here, why not just go to sleep?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Father. How old are you now?" (birthday) Roster Miriel's future son. A sharp but overserious wunderkind. Folks take advantage of his wisdom and empathy, but his attention to detail makes him a natural problem solver. The one with the worst lens glare. Born on April 25th. Help Description An enigmatic mage who takes his studies very seriously. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Stay sharp." *"I will not lose." *"I'll be your assistant." *"Do be careful." *"I'm at your side." *"Your victory is clear." *"Here they come." *"Come." *"Steel yourself." *"Let's clean this up." Dual Strike *"And another!" *"Forget about me?" *"Allow me!" *"Too slow, I fear." *"Distraction kills." Dual Guard *"Do watch out." *"Happy to assist." Critical *"Enough!" *"You were a fine subject!" *"I grow weary of you!" *"Get thee hence!" Defeated Enemy *"Excellent data." *"Be at peace." *"Heh heh..." *"A logical result." Partner Defeated Enemy *"You needn't have." *"My thanks." *"Superb technique." Defeated By Enemy *"B-blast..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote